


The Way the Ancient Temple Crumbles

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bickering boys, Episode: s02e05 And the Hollow Men, Gen, Librariansshipathon, Set during 2x05, Slight Evlynn, Tumblr Prompt, request, so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: As Eve and the boys leave the Temple of Zarathustra with the Staff of Knowledge, they're faced with an obstacle that leaves two members of their party particularly annoyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this stemmed from a request from a Tumblr anon, to whom I apologise profusely. I was sick and then life and then I wrote it out on paper and got carried away so typing it up took forever. I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it but I never am so yeah. I sincerely hope you like it though :)

"Flynn?!" Eve yelled through the darkness she was trying to adjust to.

"Eve?!" came Flynn's muffled voice a second later. 

"Flynn!" she cried again, this time a little more relief in her voice. 

"Eve!" Flynn shouted back in jubilation.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, a little dusty but I'm fine. You?"

"Same. I think. Where are you? I can't see you. I can't see anything."

"I'm here!"

"Where's here?!"

"Over here!"

"Flynn I just told you I can't see anything!"

"Oh. Yeah. Hold on, let me get one of those fire stick thingies, the other one blew out but I can see the light of another one from the passageway we came from. Shut your eyes for a minute, don't let the dust get in them," he advised her.

"Okay. Be careful," she replied. Eve waited for what felt like the longest minute of her life, listening intently for any signs that Flynn might be in any kind of danger or have sustained injuries, which given it was Flynn was fairly likely. After a short while she heard footsteps and muttering. "You there?" she called out.

"Yeah," he coughed in answer. "So much du- uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Eve repeated. "What uh oh? Why uh oh?"

"Uh okay, I see why you're in the dark more than me," he said cryptically. 

"Gonna need a little more than that to work with Librarian," she called back. 

"Okay so don't get mad..."

"Flynn."

"You know when we heard that crashing and tumbling and we all ducked and then everything went dark?" he rambled.

"Yeah," Eve drew out, not sure she wanted to hear what else he was going to say. 

"Yeah so the ceiling collapsed and there’s a wall of debris separating me from where I assume you are," he winced as he spoke. "The same night have happened further down, that's why you have no light."

"What?! Oh god!" 

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here. Oh ugh, great, I have Moriarty with me on this side. He seems to be knocked out so at least he won't be a problem."

"Flynn," Eve scolded.

"What?" he shrugged unapologetically. 

"Check if he's okay. Do you have Ray?" she inquired. As he looked around him, Flynn remembered the events of the day and a smile appeared on his face. He'd met the Library, well, the human incarnation of the Library. He still couldn't believe it. "Flynn?"

"Oh! Uh he's not here," he called through the wall. "Check your side. Do you have your phone?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Use your flashlight."

"Oh! Phone! Flashlight! God I'm an idiot," Eve exclaimed as she searched her jumpsuit for her phone. She'd been so concerned about Flynn, after finally getting him back, that all sense and strategy had apparently left her mind. "You're so smart," she added as she tapped at her phone. 

"They didn't gimme this job for being pretty," Flynn replied with a little grin. 

"He's here!" Eve suddenly shouted. Flynn heard quick footsteps followed by murmuring. The footsteps got a little louder after a moment and son he heard her voice again. "He's okay, just a little shaken up."

"Okay, uh, why don't you sit with him for a while, make sure he's not too freaked out and I'll start moving all the rubble?" he suggested.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to help? I mean...you're not the best at physical stuff..." she mumbled.

"Eve!" he exclaimed, clearly offended. 

"I'm just saying!" she replied defensively. "But uh, if you're sure I'm gonna go back to Ray, he's not really saying anything."

"Okay, tell me if he gets worse."

"I will." 

 

As her footsteps grew distant once more Flynn set about bringing down the wall of debris, until a few minutes later when pained groaning from beside him caught his attention. "Nice of you to join us," he muttered to the stirring figure on the ground. 

"What happened?" Moriarty asked, wincing as he pushed himself up. 

"Sumerian bastards warning us to keep off their property," Flynn replied, earning a questioning glance. "Cave in. Ray, Eve and our only exit are on the other side of this," he patted the wall. 

"How unfortunate."

"That we got stuck on the same side? Huh, never thought we'd agree on something."

"I meant the almost being killed by falling debris but yes, I'd prefer bunking with the Duchess too," Moriarty replied. 

"No," Flynn said firmly. "There will be no bunking, and her name is Eve."

"You know, the Duchess did seek my help."

" _Eve_. And she didn't seek out you or your help. From what I hear it was you who approached her and she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to get to me quickly."

"Ah but you see Carsen, this is merely what you've been  _told_. How can you be sure? You weren't there, you haven't been for a while I believe. Quite the runner aren't you? I mean, I don't think any Olympic athletes are quaking in their boots but it's no wonder the Duchess needed me."

" _Eve_  did not nor does she need you. Besides, you have Ariel, it was faster for her to team up with you. That's what was logical and that's Eve, that's how her mind works. She did what she did to get to  _me_. Are you gonna help me with this damn thing?!"

"Now, now my dear Carsen, there's no need for you to lose your temper," Moriarty continued, antagonising Flynn even more. "I'm merely repeating what I've heard. It seems to me that staying close by the woman you profess to love is wise. She is so affected by your constant disappearing that she sees your relationship as nothing but casual."

"I am not const- wait, what?" Flynn paused his angry rant when Moriarty's words hit him. "She said that?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Took a prompting from me for her to confirm that you were 'seeing each other'," Moriarty jeered as Flynn's expression became solemn. 

He remained quiet for a moment until he seemed to remember whose company he was in. That, coupled with the smirk on Moriarty's face that suggested he was enjoying the moment all too much ignited Flynn's temper once again. He turned sharply towards the other man, who was finally assisting with the mound of debris. "You know what," he said, halting his own efforts to bring down the wall, "I don't give a damn about anything you just said 'cause it's all irrelevant! What Eve and I have is our business. We work, we understand each other, and actually we don't have to explain ourselves to anyone, especially not you! So don't think that anything you say has any validity or will have any impact on my relationship with Eve, and if you think for a second that Eve's going to do a complete one-eighty and run off with your, you're not the mastermind you claim to be. Villain isn't her type, neither is fictional because oh yeah! You don't exist! And! You're forgetting that I'm not about to lose her under any circumstances, and that if for any reason that happens, I will go to the ends of the earth to get her back because there is no way I'm giving up on her, giving up on us! So why don't you just shut up and help me get this stupid wall down so we can all leave?!" He took a deep breath then returned to the job at hand, apparently somewhat satisfied. 

"My my, I seem to have stirred the sleeping beast," Moriarty retorted. "While I admire your romance and heroism where the Duchess is concerned, I must remind you that I am at this moment, just as real as you are. I am here, am I not, assisting you with this problem we're having?" 

"Helping?" Flynn scoffed. "Yeah, the three pieces of rock you've moved have made a substantial difference," he muttered. 

"Yes well, despite what you think, I am here and the Duchess and I have bonded somewhat because  _she_  understands the usefulness in having me as an ally," Moriarty returned, his voice still calm. 

"Ha! Ally? You're the villain! The bad guy!" Flynn laughed. "Do you know what that means? You're the guy we take down, and you and  ** _Eve_  **do not have a 'bond'. You're just trying to get into her head, like you are mine because that's what bad guys do."

"If this is all in my head and you will eventually 'take me down' then tell me Carsen, why do you feel so threatened by me?"

"Are- are you kidding me? Threatened? I am not-"

"Hey, what's going on?" Eve's voice trailed across to them, turning their attention to the significantly large gap they'd created in the wall. Eve's dimly-lit face greeted them, her usually flawless skin tainted with smudges of dirt from the cave in. 

"Look who's awake," Flynn muttered to her, glaring at his nemesis.

"Moriarty," Eve nodded to him.

"Glad to see you're well Duchess," Moriarty replied while Flynn rolled his eyes. "You are well aren't you?"

"I'm fine," Eve answered, absolutely aware of the tension surrounding them all. "You?"

"A tad sore, no lasting effects to worry about," he assured her. 

"Well good." She diverted her attention to the Librarian scowling at the man next to him. "You still okay? No injuries that are just kicking in?" she asked.

"Nothing a little murder won't solve," he mumbled. 

"Flynn."

"Sorry. I'm fine, thank you. How are you and Ray doing?"

"I'm good. He's better, much better. He's pretty much moved all the rubble from our side. Didn't even need me for most of it," she told them. 

"Good, that's good," Flynn nodded with relief. "I still can't believe it's him," he smiled again. 

"Just when you thought you'd experienced all the crazy," Eve grinned at him. "Hey do you think you're the first Librarian to meet Ray?"

"Uh yeah I think I might be," Flynn supposed. "Which means you're the first Guardian to meet him."

"I guess I am," Eve smiled at him. "Okay well I'm gonna go see if he needs my help with that last bit. When I come back I expect you both to be alive."

"It's heart-warming to know you care Duchess, but I can't make any promises," Moriarty piped up. 

"Ugh! You see?!" Flynn screeched to Eve. "You see what he does?!"

"Okay," Eve raised a hand to enable a ceasefire from both men. "Moriarty, not funny. Flynn, ignore him. Both of you, stop antagonising each other. I'm not gonna referee for you. We're in a serious situation and we need to get ourselves out of it. Look at this way, the sooner you guys work together, the sooner we can all go home. Okay? Good," she said firmly before marching back into the darkness she'd emerged from, tiny flashlight aiding her. 

 

"You know, she has a point," Moriarty said a moment later, breaking their silence. 

"I know she does," Flynn replied through gritted teeth, "that's why I've been working on trying to get us out of here."

"Well I offer my services completely," the fictional said with a little nod of his head. "I mean, since we'd both like to be free of one another."

"Don't just offer your services, actually do something!" Flynn cried out in exasperation. "Come on! Bring it down. This here is our Berlin," he gestured to the wall.

"What on earth does this have to do with Berlin?" Moriarty questioned, perplexed.

"Nevermind," Flynn muttered. "After your time."

* * *

 

A small bright light glowed in both men's direction a short while later, causing them both to wince and turn away. "Hey looks like you boys are about done," they heard Eve say as she stepped into their line of sight.

"Why are you so chirpy?" Flynn eyed her suspiciously, though he was extremely grateful to see her. 

"Are you kidding? I've just spent quality time with the guy who's been watching over you for eleven years," she grinned.

"No! Oh no!" Flynn scrunched up his face in embarrassment, "What did he say?" 

"Enough," his Guardian simply smirked. 

"He's supposed to be on my side," he grumbled. "Anyway what do you mean we're done?" he frowned, glancing at the wall still separating them. 

"I have to second Carsen's request Duchess," Moriarty chipped in, equally confused. "The wall still remains and thus so does our predicament."

Eve frowned at them both. "Wow," she marvelled, "for two really smart guys you're both being exceptionally dim." They continued to stare at her blankly. "The space you made from what you've moved? You can crawl through it," she informed them. Both men looked at one another, then back at Eve as though she was she'd suddenly lost all sense. "Oh what? Are you worried about your suits getting wrecked?" she probed, "'Cause I think with all the crumbling cave dust and debris, they're probably due for a trip to the dry-cleaners anyway. I mean, unless you both want to carry on heaving rocks around and being stu-"

"Okay! Crawling it is!"

"Wonderful idea Duchess!"

"That's what I thought," she grinned smugly.

"After you," Moriarty gestured for Flynn to go first. 

"Ha!" Flynn laughed in his face. "Yeah, like I'm gonna let  _you_  go behind me. That's just asking for you to stick a knife in my back."

"If I wanted to do that don't you think I would have done it by now?" the antagonist retorted. "Anyway, why should I believe that you won't do the same to me?"

"Well how do  _I_  know that  _you_  weren't using me to bring the wall down faster and now that it's done you don't need me?! And by the way, I wouldn't do that, I'm not the bad gu-"

"One of you just crawl through the damn thing!" Eve yelled, causing them both to snap their heads back around to her. Flynn gave a relenting sigh then glared at his nemesis before stepping forward and proceeding to climb up the little wall of rubble and through the large gap to where was awaiting him. "You okay?” she asked as he maneuvered through, holding him just as tightly as he was gripping her. 

"Yeah, think s- woah!"

"I've got you, I've got you," she quickly steadied him, then helped him the rest of the way. "Okay?" she smiled once he'd stepped onto solid ground. 

"Yes, thank you," he said with appreciation. "Okay, let's go!"

"Flynn," she said sternly. 

"Fine," he sighed. They both assisted Moriarty who had already started climbing through.

"This...would be...a lot easier...if there were more light," the man panted as he carefully made his way through. 

"Well why didn't you bring the light?" Flynn jeered.

"Because surprisingly I needed both hands to climb through all this blasted rubble!" Moriarty shot back before jumping onto the ground, Eve and Flynn assisting him, Flynn very reluctantly. 

"Don't start," Eve warned them. 

"I apologise Duchess. Your assistant is much appreciated," Moriarty took Eve's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

Eve hastily slipped her hand out from his, smiling awkwardly as Flynn glared at Moriarty. "A simple thanks is fine," she said before brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and walking back down the tunnel to Ray. 

 

As the men followed suit, Moriarty broke the silence once more. "You know, I didn't ask to be brought here," he said. "Nor did I desire to assist Prospero. This is all his doing."

"I know," Flynn replied, not moving his gaze from the dimly lit space in front of him. 

"I have no choice but to follow his orders. He has a hold over me, just as he does Ariel. I have no desire to be under another's control. I cannot tell you how much I detest it."

This time Flynn did look up at him, a hint of sympathy in his eyes. "I know that too," he said. "I am...sorry about that. I'd hate to not be in control of myself."

"Well, you seem to not be," Moriarty grinned a little as Flynn frowned. "Not where she's concerned," he nodded to the blonde in front of them. 

"Yeah, well," Flynn spluttered, unable to keep from smiling. "What can I say? She's had an effect on me."

"I'll say," Moriarty replied. "Carsen, you know I have to take the Staff to him?"

Flynn nodded reluctantly. "Or he's just gonna storm the Library looking for it."

"Precisely. I'd hate to put the Duchess and her friends in any more danger than necessary."

"Well at least we agree on one thing." 

* * *

 

As they neared the exit and light showered them for the first time in hours, Flynn halted, causing Moriarty to do the same. "I'm only letting you do this because it's our best option right now," he said. "I hope you know I still don't trust you. And I don't like you either."

"Nor I you," Moriarty returned before they continued to catch up to the others. "Duchess," he nodded once they'd reached the exit, "it was a pleasure working with you. Don't forget everything I said." With that he simply turned and left.

"What did he say?" Flynn inquired. 

"Nothing. It's stupid," Eve answered, trying to dismiss the discomfort she felt as Moriarty's words rang in her head. 

"Oh. Let's go then," Flynn smiled at her. "I have a feeling the others need us, plus we need to get Ray back as soon as." 

"Yeah," Eve agreed as they headed towards their ride. "What's with the truck?" she asked, finally acknowledging the brightly painted vehicle. "Actually nevermind," she shook her head as Flynn opened and closed his mouth, suspending his reply. "Hey, good job on not killing him by the way," she added.

"I know. I didn't know I had such restraint," Flynn grinned as all three headed home, wondering what they'd find upon their return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
